Arthur Read's Adventures Series
Join Arthur, D.W., Buster, Francine, Muffy, Alan (aka The Brain), Binky, Sue Ellen, Fern and Prunella as they travel outside Elwood City meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world at the same time. 'List of "Arthur Read's Adventures" films:' ''List of Episodes: Season 1: *Arthur Read's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Peter Pan'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Robin Hood'' ''Season 2: *Arthur Read's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Arthur Read Goes to the Road to El Dorado'' *''Arthur Read Meets Hercules'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Aladdin'' *''Arthur Read and the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Tarzan'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of The Fox and the Hound (Full Movie)'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Mickey and the Beanstalk'' ''Season 3: *Arthur Read Meets Turbo'' *''Arthur Read Gets Tangled With Rapunzel'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Tarzan 2'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of The Aristocats'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Arthur Read Meets Thumbelina'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Snow White and the Dwarfs'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Arhtur Read Meets Bambi (Full Movie)'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time'' *''Arthur Read Meets Bolt'' *''Arthur Read and the Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian'' ''Season 4: *Arthur Read's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Arthur Read Gets Frozen'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon'' *''Arthur Read's Adventurs of Alice in Wonderland'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2'' *''Arthur Read's Adventures of Freddie the Frog'' *''Arthur Read's Adventurs of Mulan'' Arthur Read's Adventures Team: *Arthur Read *D.W. Read *Buster Baxter *Francine Frensky *Muffy Crosswire *The Brain *Binky Barnes *Sue Ellen Armstrong *Fern Walters *Prunella Deegan 'Future Members:' *Chanticleer *The Elephants *Napoleon and Lafayette *Arthur's Parents *Mr. Ratburn *Cash *Dixie *The Gummi Bears *Gusto *Artie Deco *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino *Colonel (101 Dalmatians) *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus (Kim Possible) *Ludwig Von Drake 'The Rough Gang:' *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Duke Igthorn *Toadwart *The Duke of Weselton *Shan Yu *Mother Gothel *Foulfellow *Gideon *Dr. Doom 'Voice Cast:' *Michael Yarmush/Roman Lutterotti as Arthur Read *Michael Caloz/ Ethan Pugiotto as D.W. Read *Daniel Brochu as Buster Baxter *Jodie Resther as Francine Frensky *Melissa Altro as Muffy Crosswire *Steven Crowder as The Brain *Bruce Dinsmore as Binky Barnes and Mr. Read *Sonja Ball as Mrs. Read *Tamar Koslov as Prunella Deegan *Patricia Rodríguez as Sue Ellen Armstrong *Holly G. Frankel as Fern Walters *Arthur Holden as Mr. Ratburn *Glen Campbell as Chanticleer *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake,Captain Hook, Shan Yu, Foulfellow, Gruffi Gummi and Toadwart *Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee *Mel Blanc as Gideon *Tress MacNeille as Elephant Catty *Russi Taylor as Elephant Giddy *Candi Milo as Elephant Prissy *April Winchell as Elephant Matriarch *Rob Paulsen as Gusto Gummi *Dennis Quaid as Cash *Reba McEntire as Dixie *Jim Cummings as Zummi Gummi *June Foray as Grammi Gummi *Bill Fagerbakke as Tummi Gummi *Katie Leigh as Sunni Gummi *Noelle North as Cubbi Gummi *Jymn Magon as Artie Deco *John Travolta as Bolt *Susie Essman as Mittens *Mark Walton as Rhino *Christy Carlson Romano as Kim Possible *Will Friedle as Ron Stoppable *Nancy Cartwright as Rufus *J. Pat O'Malley as Colonel *Alan Tudyk as The Duke of Weselton *Donna Murphy as Mother Gothel *Maurice LaMarche as Dr. Doom 'Audio Used From:' *'101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)' *'Aladdin 1 & 2: The Return of Jafar' *'Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'The Aristocats' *'Bambi' *'Beauty and the Beast 1 & 2: The Enchanted Christmas' *'The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove' *'The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2' *'Fun and Fancy Free' *'The Great Mouse Detective' *'Hercules' *'How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966)' *'The Jungle Book' *'Lady and the Tramp' *'The Lion King 1, 2 & 3' *'The Little Mermaid 1 & 2: Return to the Sea' *'Madagascar' *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' *'Mickey's Christmas Carol' *'Peter Pan' *'Pinocchio' *'The Rescuers' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Robin Hood' *'Shark Tale' *'Sleeping Beauty' *'The Sword in the Stone' *'Tangled' *'Tarzan' *'Thumbelina' *'Toy Story 1, 2 & 3' *'We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story' *'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' *'Freddie the Frog' 'Clips Used From Films/Shows:' *'Arthur (TV Show)' *'The Aristocats' *'The Fox and the Hound 2' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'Mickey and the Beanstalk' *'Rock-a-Doodle' *'Disney's Adventures of Gummi Bears' *'101 Dalmatians' *'Dumbo' *'Bambi 1 & 2' *'Frozen' *'Kim Possible' *'Bolt' *'Tangled' *'Mulan' Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Poke82 Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films